The Boy Is Mine
by Anjel-Eri
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are together...until Meiling comes back! Eriol has to choose between Meilng or Tomoyo. EM? ET? i don't know so you descide! chap 2 iz up!
1. Who's That Girl

**The Boy Is Mine!**

**Chapter 1: Who's That Girl?**

**By ERi21**

**Summary**: Eriol has to choose between Meiling or Tomoyo after Meiling shows up from Hong Kong to visit her favorite cousin Syaoran. Who will Eriol pick? Meiling, the Chinese Beauty or Tomoyo, the Amethyst Angel.

**Note:** This story has been revised as of December 28, 2005 and a few slight changes were made in grammar. This was one of my earlier works I was 12 at the time,give me a break so I've gotten much better.

**Declaimer**: I don't own jack from CCS! Nothin, nadda, zip, zilch! So get used to it.

It was another day at Seiyua Junior High. Sakura and Eriol were all sitting at their desk waiting for there sensei Mr. Sukyadoshe.

"Hey Eriol. Syaoran isn't here yet." Sakura stated. "I knew I was early but I thought I'd only have five minutes to socialize."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'm sure he's fine." Eriol said reassuringly.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine but he's usually here by now." Sakura said tucking her hair back behind her ear while biting her bottom lip.

Suddenly Tomoyo Daidoji appeared in the classroom short of breath. "Guys you'll never guess who's here!"

" Really? Who?" Eriol asked his girlfriend.

"It's-."

"Class settle down. We have a new student today from Hong Kong. Some of you might remember her from elementary school. Please welcome Li Meiling." Mr. Sukyadoshe announced interrupting Tomoyo as she was speaking.

As the last syllable of Meilings' name was said, Meiling herself stepped into the classroom with of all people, Syaoran close behind. The teacher whispered a thank you to Syaoran. He sat down soon after.

"Class please say hello to Miss Li and make her feel welcomed. Mrs. Li, would you like to say something?" The sensei asked.

"Yes I would Sukyadose- sensei. First of all I'm happy to be back and I hope to have some fun this year." With that Meiling, choose an empty seat next to Eriol Hiiragazawa.

"This girl…she's so beautiful…wait…What am I saying? I have Tomoyo, my Amethyst Angel… But still…"

Later that day at break, Eriol went to go find Syaoran. After a couple of minutes, he found him with Sakura making out behind a tree.

"Li- kun, sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you." Eriol said.

"Come…" kiss "…back…" kiss "…later…Hiiragazawa…" kissing more." Syaoran said aggravated.

"Come on I need a guy to talk to "Cute Little Descendent". Please." Eriol asked.

"Oh fine." Syaoran agreed.

The guys stopped under a cherryblossom tree.

"Ok go ahead talk." Syaoran said wondering what was so damn important to take him away from his make out session with his "lover".

"Well you know Meiling the new girl right? Well is she with anyone now?" Eriol asked with the hope he says no.

"No…I don't think…. _Whhhhyyyy_?" Syaoran said with an unsure look on his face.

"_Where is he going with this I wonder."?_ Syaoran wondered.

"Oh well I was just wondering who she was because you walked her to class."

"That's my cousin Meiling and ex- fiancée." Syaoran said.

"O- oh I see. Thanks."

Eli then walked away to go find Meiling.

"Whatever." Syaoran mumbled.

Eriol was then walking around very deep in thought.

"_Li's cousin? If she's Li's cousin then she's my descendent. Wait I'm not Clow, so basically we can go out. Wait what am I saying! Tomoyo. Think about Tomoyo Eriol. But why does Meiling make me feel this way?"_

"Hey!"

END OF CHAP 1

ERi: Okay before you say, "This sucks!" I'm considering a re-write (I always say that but I never do…). I mean, it's not goin' the way I planned…oh well. How do you like it anyway? I do have to hear what you think before I do anything. I mean I think it's ok but it could be cleaned up a bit. Also if I made Syaoran a little mean…sorry he'll get better, and I made up the school name, so don't say, "It's Seijyu High!". I also thought Eriol was OOC a little. Ok this is bad I'm reviewing myself. lol. Yeah well R+R. I really need ya'll to Reveiw this time. Later.


	2. Let's Hang Out!

**The Boy Is Mine**

**Chapter 2: Let's Hangout **

**By: ERi21**

"Hey!" A voice said taking Eriol out of his train of thought.

"Huh?" Eriol said confused, but then the confusment went to stunned. When he looked up he was starring right in Melings face.

"Hey! Can you tell me we're the library is?" Meiling asked. "Wait you're a friend of Tomoyo aren't you; Eriol right?"

"Uh yeah." Eriol said

"Oh wait now I remember you're her… boyfriend?"

"No! Me… and Tomoyo? Never." Eriol said with a nervous chuckle. _"I can't believe I just said that!" _Eriol thought.

"Oh well it must be someone else." Meiling said mumbling. "Anyway, can you tell me where the library is?"

"Oh sure. It's in building C, second story. Just go down the hall turn right and it'll be the fifth door on the write. I can show you if you want." Eriol said with a blush mixed with a smile.

"Okay thanks. I was probably gonna get lost anyhow." Meiling said with a small giggle.

"_She has the cutest laugh…" _

Eli and Meiling spent the rest of the day together having a pretty good time. Although Eriol got happy and he fell once or twice, Meiling actually thought it was cute.

"I had a great time, Eriol." Meiling said while Eriol walked her home.

"Yeah, me too Meiling- chan."

"Can we do it again tomorrow? It's Saturday." Meiling asked.

"_Oh I hope he says yes. I really like this him."_ Meiling thought.

"Sure! I mean yeah I'd love to." Eriol said losing his cool for only a second.

giggle "Ok how about 6:00 tomorrow evening at Chubble's. Syaoran went there with Sakura- chan and said it was a cool place." Meiling suggested.

"Ok see you then."

At that Eriol walked home, only to bump into **Tomoyo** on the way!

"Eriol! There you are! I've barely seen you all day!"

"Uh well you know Angel I've been you know busy at school uh…yeah." Eriol said.

"Oh ok. Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow?" Tomoyo offered.

"Sure! I mean, no! I mean, yeah honey sure." Eriol said whispering the last part hoping Tomoyo wouldn't hear. Only she did and told him to meet her at Chubble's at 6:15 in the evening.

"Wait I can't I have-."

"You have what Eriol?" Tomoyo asked with a concerned look.

"Nothing." Eriol said.

"Ok great. I gotta go!" Tomoyo then left.

"Great now I have TWO dates on the SAME night!" Eriol said to himself. Now what?"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

A:N Hiddy! Hope ya liked it! Nevermind about the re-write it seems you like this! Thanks! I do know even though it's not going like I planned I decided to roll with it! Remember in your reviews vote on who u want to be together, & so far E+T is winning. So all ya'll E+M fans better R,R+V (read, review, and vote.). Anywayz, I'm mostly making up things like the school, and restaurant. I'm being creative…I think. O well that's it. bye


	3. Got Ya!

**The Boy Is Mine**

**Chapter 3**

**By ERi21**

It was 5:30, and Eriol's dates were approaching. He just finished getting ready. He wore a dark blue shirt, and khaki pants to look casual and relaxed. Too bad his look didn't match his mood.

"_How could I do this to Tomoyo? To Meiling? I've got to tell them. But how? Tomoyo would have a fit! She looks delicate and gentle but she has a mean left- hook. And Meiling said she was a master in martial arts!" _Eriol was now visioning himself being hung in a deep dark forest where nobody could find him. He shivered from the thought. _"I'm a dead man."_

**At Meiling's apartment**

"Damn! Syaoran have you seen my mascara?" Meiling ask in a panicking tone.

"No sorry Meiling." Syaoran answered coming into her room leaning on the side of the door. "Who's this guy you're going out with anyway? Do I know him? Is he a horny little bastard you felt sorry for?"

"SYAORAN! I KNOW BETTER! And yes, you do know him. He's hansom, caring, funny and is so adorable!"

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure I know this guy Mei Mei? I mean I know some cool guys I guess but not saints like you're making him seem."

"Oh Syaoran! You know him. Hiiragazawa Eriol. You guys are friends aren't you?"

"ERIOL! THAT FUCKIN BASTARD!

**At Chubbles**

Eriol was sitting at the table waiting for Meiling. "Maybe she isn't going to show? Then that means she doesn't like me! But this is also good. I can still have my date with Tomoyo. Yes!"

Suddenly, Meiling interrupted Eriol's train- of- thought when she came almost dashing in.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my mascara. I wanted to be perfect."

"I think you'd look perfect with or without mascara on my Chinese Beauty." Eriol commented sweet- talking her.

"Aw. Sweet- talker…" As If she read his mind."

They both looked into each other's eyes with passion. Meiling's mouth started to get dry. Eriol started to breathe heavier and heavier. The both got closer to each other's faces by the second. People across the room even started to feel the heat between the couple. Then suddenly-

"ERIOL! MEILING! WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING?" A voice boomed interrupting the steamy moment.

"Tomoyo. Can't you see I have a date?" Meiling asked aggravated.

"A date eh? Well the person you're on a date with happens to be MY boyfriend! So back off Barbie!" Tomoyo wailed pointing at Eriol while looking at Meiling with a loathing look.

"Well I guess he got bored of you so he moved to someone worth his time Amethyst Devil!" Meiling shot back getting up from her seat ready to kick some Tomoyo ass!

Eriol just sat there not knowing what to say. "I never thought this would happen I got to stop them. They're going to kill each other! If not me…" Eriol thought still frozen.

"HE'S MINE SO BACK OFF BITCH!"

"KISS MY CHINESE ASS, WHORE!"

"ENOUGH!" Eriol yell can't standing it anymore. "Look ladies you shouldn't fight each other you should fight me! This is my fault! Don't kill each other because I was a dumb mistake! You guys are friends and you shouldn't let me get in the way. I'm sorry I did this to you girls. Of all people besides each other, hate me instead.

Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each other blankly the busted out in a fit of laughter.

"TOMOYO IT WORKED!" laughs a lot "H- he actually, HA- fell for it!"

"I know! It was wonderful!"

"W-what do you guys mean?" Eriol asked bewildered.

"I knew that you were cheating on me Eriol." Tomoyo said finally calming down.

"Yeah." Meiling agreed.

"But how!" Eriol asked astonished.

"Well I told Syaoran that I was going on my date with you then…"

**Flashback**

"ERIOL! THAT FUCKIN BASTARD!"

"What do you mean?" Meiling asked with slight anger and curiosity.

"I mean that bitch- ass- mother- fucker is dating Daidouji!"

"What! Are you serious! I asked him when we first meet! Then he lied? And I thought I could trust him." Meiling said sadly.

"I'm sorry Mei. I'll beat em' up for ya!" Syaoran offered.

"Nope I got a better idea." Meiling thought evilly.

**End of Flashback**

"Then Meiling told me and of course I was hurt and we both wanted revenge so we put on this little show for you." Tomoyo concluded.

"Well I guess-."

"Ahem!" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Sorry. I deserved all this. I truly am sorry guys. Please lets at least stay friends. Or you can at least forgive me." Eriol said looking sincere.

"Well…O.K!" The girls said at the same time.

"We can still be friends but there's one thing I wanna know Eriol." Meiling stated.

"What's that Meiling?"

"Who would you choose, me or Tomoyo?"

"Um… seriously, I don't know."

"Really?" Tomoyo asked. "Truly?"

"Well it's a hard choice. I think deep down I do know I just haven't figure it out." Eriol said as the group started to walk out of Chubbles."

"Oh well I guess it's best we don't know…for now anyway." Meiling said.

"Yeah you're right. I guess for right now Meiling, this boy is ours! Ohohohohoh!"

"Yup! Fun!" Meiling said stressing on the "fun".

"Man!"

The girls giggled as they all went to Tomoyo's, as friends.

**END OF STORY**

**Eri:** Well that's it! Wow! Hope you liked the ending! I couldn't decide on weather to go E+M or E+T, so I made them all friends! Tell me what you think! I know it was short but…yea -- Later!


End file.
